The connection parts are of a T-shaped design in a prior-art track of this type (German Patent No. DE-PS 34 12 401 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,235). They are connected with their T-web to longitudinal beams or crossbeams by means of bolt connections, whose bolt longitudinal axes extend essentially in parallel to the plane of the track. The stator plates are connected to the T-beam with bolts, whose longitudinal axes extend at right angles to the track, i.e., vertically. The forces acting during the operation of the stator plates, especially the weight of the magnetic levitation train, must be transmitted by these vertically directed bolts. These bolts are relatively short in the prior-art design. Since damage occurred in practice, a change was made to fastening the stator plates with longer bolts, which were turned into associated threaded holes of the track support beam. This requires a very expensive reworking of the track support beam, as well as a considerable expense for turning in and pretensioning the bolts, because a reduction of the pretensioning force would ultimately lead to the bolt becoming detached from its threaded hole under the dynamic stresses and no longer being able to assume its supporting function.